


That Silly Boy

by Zoey_Namine



Category: South Park
Genre: Diary/Journal, Drabble, Implied Craig Tucker/Thomas, M/M, Tweek Tweak in love, Unrequited Love, Young Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoey_Namine/pseuds/Zoey_Namine
Summary: Tal vez... solo tenga que guardar esto en mi diario.
Relationships: Craig Tucker & Tweek Tweak, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Kudos: 5





	That Silly Boy

# Oh, Boy...

_A los cinco años me mudé a este pequeño pueblo abandonado por Dios llamado South Park, era un niño nervioso aferrado a las faldas de su madre. Fui aislado de todos al principio, por ser considerado un raro. Tiempo después, pasada la fase de "niño nuevo" algunos se me acercaron, y para mi sorpresa eran honestos con su amistad._

_A los ocho años, conocí a un chico tontito. Fue un comienzo algo... turbio — _Risas_ —, esto debido a que nos peleamos por culpa de un grupo de idiotas que no tenían nada más que hacer. Por supuesto, los malentendidos se arreglaron cuando estábamos recuperándonos en el hospital luego de una pelea de espectáculo, y me hice su amigo; durante mucho tiempo lo fui, nos acercamos bastante y él me hizo uno más de su grupo de amigos._

_Y así nuestra amistad se hizo cada vez más y más fuerte..._

_A los nueve años, un grupo de estudiantes asiáticas comenzó a emparejarnos, y luego no eran solo ellas sino el pueblo entero, ¡Fue un desastre! Estaba confundido, asustado y ansioso... Y lo más extraño es que después de feas metidas de patas, terminamos en una relación falsa por el bien del pueblo. Empezó como una farsa, y poco a poco se volvió una realidad. No hablaré de parte de ese chico tontito, pero puedo decir que fue mi primer amor._

_Ese chico tontito fue realmente dulce conmigo._

_Era realmente lindo._

_Fue paciente._

_Fue amable._

_Me notó y ayudó cuando nadie más lo hizo._

_A los trece años, y debido al trabajo de mis padres tuve que mudarme lejos. Y aunque nos mantuvimos en contacto por un tiempo, los lazos se fueron cortando y se rompieron durante tres años._

_A los dieciséis años volví a South Park. Me reencontré una vez más con ese chico tontito, hablamos por mucho tiempo en la cafetería de mis padres, me contó que muy poco había cambiado con sus (nuestros) amigos... Él por otro lado tenía un novio._

_A los diecisiete años, el novio lastimó al chico tontito. Él estaba destrozado, triste. Lo ayudé a juntar sus piezas, y puse mi corazón en ellas._

_A los dieciocho, ese chico tontito se me acercó, me dio infinitas gracias y me abrazó. Me sentí tan feliz en ese momento, y en respuesta lo abrace mucho más fuerte._

_A los diecinueve, el mismo muchacho volvió a romper su corazón, recogí las piezas una vez más, sequé sus lágrimas y lo estabilicé en sus pies con mis manos temblorosas._

_A los veinte, el muchacho le rogó que se quedara a su lado. Y él así lo hizo, dejándome atrás y llevándose mi corazón con él._

_Ese chico tontito es realmente dulce._

_Realmente lindo._

_Es paciente._

_Es amable._

_Me notó y ayudó cuando nadie más lo hizo._

_Él no es mío._

_Y ahora... Sigo esperando._

_._

_Firma,_

_**Tweek Tweak.** _

**Author's Note:**

>  **  
> __  
> **  
>  __
> 
> _  
> **🤎 Ah, qué agridulce es escribir luego de dos años.**  
>  _
> 
> _  
> **Espero les haya gustado 🤎**  
>  _  
> 


End file.
